robot_chicken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Robot Chicken started on September 15, 2013 at 11:30pm. It will have fifty episodes. The show was renewed for an 8th season to begin in 2015. Episodes * 1 "Webnecks", September 15, 2013 *Simpsons Couch Gag intro; H. Bud Chadwickson's talks on phone bills; Medic has trouble escaping the Fortress Zone; Micro Mayhem; Total War on Rome II. * 2 "Beast Implants", September 22, 2013 *The easiest way to park your car, is throwing it away!; Monsters Inc. and NBC's Community collide; Disabled Puppet Theater; Iron Bland 3. * 3 "Tween Stean", September 29, 2013 * Gary the Stormtrooper puts an Ewok out of his misery after accidentally hitting him with the pod racer; Superman becomes hypnotized to kiss everyone; A cow falls on an infinite haystack of stairs; 321 Fight: Adults vs. Children; Jesus hits the Twin Towers. * 4 "Wing Nut" October 6, 2013 *Adult Swim Pilots; Mega Man Universe; Lego people fight off zombies. * 5 "Mephistopheles Traveled Below to a Southern State Whose Motto Is 'Wisdom, Justice, and Federation'" October 13, 2013 *Jaclynn Glenn presents 'Shit Republicans Say'; TV throwing; Two Stupid Cows; Villians encounter a jewel auction. * 6 "Earth Worst" October 20, 2013 *Padme's non sexual sanctum; Kreo soccer tournament; Doctor Steve Brule loves wine; Doom draws names. * 7 "No Penis Jesus" October 27, 2013 *Batman has had sex; Spongebob turns into a train; Leprechauns poop out gold doubloons; * 8 "The Good One" November 11, 2013 *Identity Theft; Parachute Accient; Squidbillies Frackin! * 9 "Meth OD To My Madness" November 12, 2013 *A game show for males; Will Smith learns karate. * 10 "Condition:Demolition!" November 13, 2013 *Aqua Man joins the Legion of Doom; a trailer for the Lego Movie. * 11 "Burned And Reburned Again" November 14, 2013 *Grandma Chris encounters her biggest fears: infinite mirror reflections, walk in closets, and Star Wars; A toilet explodes. * 12 "Sharif" November 15, 2013 *Stargazers; Indie Mario Bros.; CSI LegoLand. * 13 "D'oh!" December 1, 2013 * Mario goes crazy and kills everybody. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgACcUDttQ0 * 14 "Tribute Tyrants Tremble" December 8, 2013 *Star Wars Retold * 15 "Robot Chicken's Born Again Virgin Christmas Special" December 16, 2013 *Xmas Special 1 of Season 7 * 16 "Rebel with a Claus" December 17, 2013 *Xmas Special 2 of Season 7; Grandma Chris gets embarassed on Christmas Eve; Smosh celebrates Christmas; Dinosaur Office New Years Party; Christmas battles Hannukah. *17 "Cow Jedi" January 5, 2014 Superman "That Tickles *18 "Blaze Fire" January 12, 2014 TBA *19 "Super Smash Bros. Eternal Darkness Brawl" January 19, 2014 TBA *20 "Nick St. Clair" January 26, 2014 TBA *21 "Freedom Writers Suck" February 5, 2014 *22 "It's Canada in Christmas" February 6, 2014 *23 "Wingnut II: The Uprising" February 7, 2014 *24 "Robot Chicken Lego Batman 2 Special" February 23, 2014 *25 "Robot Chicken DC Comics Special II: Villians in Paradise" February 23, 2014 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50